Choosing the Side of Anarchy
by BundyShoes
Summary: Rachel joins the Joker in his rein in chaos. After Dumping Harvey and Batman, she learns about how an Agent of Chaos really acts. Basically its the scenes from the car/batpod chase to the end of the movie with Rachel in it. Jokachel and sucky summary, ;
1. The Batpod Chase & Getting Caught

A random story I thought of. I was listening to the song: "Live Free or Let Me Die" by Skillet. It's an AWESOME song, so I totally recommend you guys to listen. It might help the reading a little bit, might not, but it's a good song.

Um, all you need to know right now is that Rachel has gone over to Joker's side and that everyone in Gotham knows this, especially Bruce/Batman and Harvey. And the police. She has no feelings for them anymore; she has NO regrets once so ever about her decision. This is basically showing how they love each other in a non-sappy sort of way, not a cliché sort of thing, it'll have some action, and im actually not guaranteeing there isn't a corny moment, but it's not totally soft.

Alright, I'll shut up now, here we go!

**

* * *

**

**Choosing the Side of Anarchy** _chapter 1-_

Rachel sat in the semi, watching the Joker sort through the weapons. She felt exhilarated. It's not like she's done this before, because trust her, she hasn't, but it's an amazing feeling that she's feeling. Something neither Bruce nor Harvey could provide.

She felt….**Alive**.

She had given up on Gotham a while back, even before the Joker showed up. She didn't believe anything could be saved in this city, not even by Harvey's hand.

It was already Hell on earth.

Gotham was already filled with demons and evil, no one could rescue it now, no matter what they hoped. Once she actually realized this, she decided it wouldn't hurt to help the Joker in spreading anarchy and chaos throughout it. After all, it's not like its hurting anything.

It might even be better for the city. For them to finally open their eyes, just as she had done, and see what a mess they live in.

Anyway, she broke it off with Harvey and Bruce, knowing they'd hate her for it, even if they didn't know she left them for _the Joker_ of all people. Later, though, a little rat in the mob found out about her working with the Joker and told the media.

Now all of Gotham thought she was a traitor.

It's not like she cared, she just hated the fact that they could blame her for something so….trivial. It doesn't matter what team she's on, she never did much 'helping' in the first place.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, she heard the door on the side of the big truck opened, and the henchmen and her watched as the cop and S.W.A.T. team cars whizzed by. Rachel's long hair started blowing in her face as she knelt by the opening.

Adrenaline rushed in her veins as she took one of the guns the Joker was handing her. She watched as he aimed for one of the cars, preferably the one with Harvey. (A/N: The whole part where Harvey says he's Batman still happened. Just that Rachel never gave Bruce a letter or kissed Harvey and took the coin at the station…know what I mean? Anyway,--)

Bullets pelted the car, and she could practically see the occupants inside flinching. Smirking, she raised her own weapon and shot at it too, a few actually going through. The Joker stopped and grabbed the shotgun, seeing as the gun was out of ammo. The shots made a deafening noise as he pulled the trigger, and Rachel kept shooting. Once that gun was out, she got another, while the Joker got out an RPG, putting it on his shoulder and aiming at one of the guard cars. He shot it and fell backwards at the force of it, momentarily losing his balance when the truck hit a bump, coincidently.

She giggled, making him glance over towards her. She smiled sweetly at him, and he grinned, getting up. Picking the gun back up, he proceeded to aim, and fire, knocking one of the cars on its side. He began laughing, Rachel joining in soon, at the explosion.

This continued, until Batman showed up, blocking them from their prey. They were near the end of the tunnel, going on to the road up top. The Joker had already pushed the driver out of his seat and replaced him, with Rachel getting in the passenger seat. She started giggling, and jumping up and down in her seat.

This was so exciting!

The helicopter started coming towards them, and the Joker told some of his other henchmen to "Rack em up. Rack em up, rack em up rack em up!" on the walkie-talkie thingy. Tiny strands of wire shot out from their guns on the rooftop, and made an 'X' in mid-air, catching the helicopter and causing it to crash and burn.

After that was out of the way, Batman had come back, after disappearing somewhere back in the tunnel. He was on some sort of motorcycle-thing. It was coming straight at them, full speed. Apparently, he missed, because he went right under them, completely avoiding them.

She was about to comment on this when she felt something tugging her up. All she knew after that was that her world was flipped on its head.

Literally.

* * *

She had a bad headache, and when she crawled out from under the truck, she saw the Joker stumbling around, gun in hand, shooting it off randomly. She giggled at the sight. He looked drunk!

She got up and stood there, watching as he and Batman were about to collide, but at the last second, Batman swerved again, missing the Joker and skidding off his bike. She walked over to the fallen bat, and laughed at him. It was funny, and she felt no remorse for her old-time friend. She brushed a few strands of brown hair behind her shoulder and knelt down next to him. One of the Henchmen tried to take his mask off, but got electrocuted instead, and fell over screaming.

The Joker ran over, and skipped, laughing, and jumped on the goon, spouting off weird gibberish, and spitting at him. He then knelt down next to her, with a knife in his hand, discarding the gun a little farther back. Right when he was about to bring the knife to Batman, he was grabbed, and Lt. Gordon pulled him back, while another police officer grabbed her.

"Got you two freaks"

**

* * *

**

**PLZ REVIEW! w**

**Alright, first chapter. And I know it basically said the same thing in the movie and what I said in the beginning of this fic, but, hey, this is the first chapter, it's basically an introductory. So….yea…**


	2. Ahead of the Curve

Chapter 2-

Rachel was sleepy.

Why were these jail cells so boring? Jeez, what is it with these people? Seriously, she had already fallen asleep in the Joker's lap for about 10 min. (for some reason he didn't bother shoving her off, instead, opting to run his fingers through her hair, absentmindedly.)

When she woke up, she voiced these thoughts to him, in which he replied with a giggle. He leaned down and whispered, hotly in her ear, "If you're so bored, why don't we do something more…_in_-ter-_est-ing_?"

It was her turn to giggle and reply, "In front of all these people? God no! They'd get jealous and besides," she smirked, "I'm a selfish person. You're _mine_." She looked up at him, and saw the smile grow wider, his eyes alight with mirth.

"Mmm, well then, fine. _But_, when we get the _hell_ out of here, we're gonna have some…_fun_." At that he licked her ear, and with a ghost-like touch, ran his hand down her bare arm. (She was still laying her head in his lap, btw) The police had forced her to take off her purple and black striped jacket, leaving her only in her revealing black tank top, earning her a bunch of leers from the men. Especially from the Joker.

She looked up when the door clanged open. What she saw was Gordon and the Mayor walk in, and being uninterested, looked away. She kept listening though, and when she heard that Gordon was named Commissioner, she felt pride swell up inside her. She knew Gordon deserved that title and she was glad for him. She felt the Joker move his hands up and felt him clap, loud and mockingly. She giggled.

And fell back asleep.

* * *

Rachel felt herself being rustled awake harshly, what only felt like seconds later. She grumbled as she felt them push her off the Joker. And growled when they handcuffed her hands in front of her, forcibly pulling her up from the ground. She heard them do the same to the Joker, but didn't see it since they had dragged her out of the cell towards the interrogation room. She saw that it was dark and that there were two chairs for them to sit in.

The cop threw her into the chair, while the Joker was put into his. A few minutes later, Gordon walked in, looking stressed beyond belief. Poor guy…

She felt the Joker shift next to her, and heard him speak, "Eve-_ning_, _Co_-miss-_ner_."

She giggled a little under her breath at the way he sounded, but quickly stopped when Gordon began talking.

"Dent never made it home…What did you do with him?" the Commissioner had a glare in his eye as he sat down opposite of the two.

"_Me_?" the Joker raised his shackled hands to show them off. "How _could_ I do anything? I was…_here_, the entire time, with _Miss Dawes_ here as my witness….What did _you_ do with him? Hm? Did you leave him with _your people_? Assuming that they _still_ are your people and not _Maroni's_…"

_He's got you there…_

The Commissioner never replied, and the Joker took that moment to continue, "Does it…depress you? To know just how…alone, you really are…" he licked his lips, "So…what has happened to dear old Den-_tah_? Pray tell, what did he get his _pretty_ little head in this time?"

She snickered, remembering how much Harvey cared for his hair; his beautiful, blonde, _luscious_ hair. _I can't believe I ever fell for someone so vain._

Gordon sighed, and turned to Rachel, with something akin to sympathy in his tired eyes. She hated that look, the look of pity. She wondered for a second if this was how the Joker felt when people looked at his scars. Getting back on track, she guessed Gordon was hoping to get answers out of her, the supposedly saner one of the two.

She scoffed. _Bullshit…_

"Rachel, do you know what happened to Harvey. You did care for him once, so don't you have any feelings for him now? To help him? I mean--"

Rachel cut him off, "Look, Gordon," she sat crossed-legged in her chair, leaving her hands dangling from her lap, "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I had, like, a momentarily lapse of brain power or something, right? That I had to have went insane for a moment to actually _consider_ choosing this side. The side that goes against _everything_ I once stood for. Well, let me tell you," Rachel leaned in, looking him directly in the eyes, even in the darkness; she could still see his haggard appearance. "_I am not crazy_. I fully believe in what the Joker is saying. And I have no feelings, affections, or _anything_ for Harvey Dent anymore. In fact, whatever shit he's gotten into, it was his _own damn fault_ for trying to save something that couldn't be saved." She leaned back in her seat a little, "So _no_, I do not know what happed to dear Mr. D.A."

She smirked at the end of her little speech, completely agreeing with what she just said. She didn't care for him, or Bruce. They _annoyed_ her. They _looked down_ on her. Thought she was _weak_.

_Those bastards._

They _deserved_ what they got. And she knew that what they were doing was in vain, yet they called _her_ the _ignorant_ _one_.

She was _better_ and _smarter_ than them. She wasn't crazy, neither of them were.

_They were just ahead of the curve._

* * *

**Alright, the next chapter will be about the rest of the interrogation, with Batman and everything. There will be some twists, and some weird OC moments possibly…. ^^; so…yea, stay tuned!**


	3. Everything But Two Freaks

Chapter 3-

She could tell that Gordon was getting tired of their antics. The fact that he stood up angrily only helped that theory.

"If we're going to play games, then I'm going to need a cup of coffee." He then took out some keys and uncuffed us.

God, her wrists hurt. Now she knew why criminals complained about it a lot.

Before he left, the Joker spoke up again, "Ah, the old 'Good cop, Bad cop' routine?" he clicked his tongue at the end.

Gordon turned halfway to him, "Something like that," And he left.

Both were staring at the door, and Rachel was surprised when the lights turned on and the Joker's head made contact with table. In fact, she jumped. When she looked up, she saw Batman standing in front of them. Instantly she glared at him, hating him even more for what he did.

"Never start with the head," the Joker started when he went back up. He was rubbing his head, with a pained expression on his face. "The victim gets all fuzzy. They can't feel the next--" Batman interrupted him by digging his hand into the table.

The Joker was quiet for a moment, as if seeing if he could feel the pain, then went, "See?"

Batman sat down, cape behind him, "You wanted me, here I am_." God, was his voice_ always _this annoying? Seriously, its grating on her nerves…_

The Joker leaned forward, "I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint. You let _5 people die_. _Then_, you let Dent take your place." He took a moment to lick his lips, "Even to a guy like me that's _cold_!"

Batman quickly changed the subject, "Why do want to kill me? Why are you messing with Rachel's head? Do you want to kill _her_?"

Clearly his answer was anything but what Batman expected. The Joker leaned forward in his seat again, and laughed right in his face. "I don't wanna _kill_ her!" he looked over to Rachel, "What would I do _without_ her? Go back to being solo?" he leaned back and towards her, and took her hand, "No, no, she-she completes me!" he smiled at her, and even though to the rest of the world it looked mockingly, to her, when she looked straight into his eyes, she could see seriousness and sincere feelings in them.

A thought then occurred to her.

He might have actual feelings for her. He might _return_ those feelings for her.

Her face expression never let on to these thoughts. Instead she went along with the role he set up for her in his play of lies.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, she leaned forward near him, nuzzling his nose with hers, and spoke with a very whiney voice, "Oh, Mistah J, how very kind of you. I never knew you had these feelings for me!"

The Joker let out a laugh at my cheesy voice, and then turned back to Batman. "See, the feelings mutual…What's wrong Batsy? Jealous? Hm?"

"Shut up!" Batman growled. "Why would you want to violate an innocent, anyway? Are you seriously going to fulfill the stereotype villain by hurting civilians?"

Rachel felt anger boil within her. How _dare_ he! She was not an innocent, nor a civilian! And he did not violate her!

"Get your facts right, Bat, I'm not innocent, and he hasn't touched me. Stop trying to act like those people on the other side of the glass, because guess what? You're not!" she kept the glare on her face, eyes never leaving his mask.

His dark eyes looked over to her, and she saw betrayal in them, along with old-affection and hate. The old-affection must be the remnants from before, and the hate was probably what he looked at every other convict that way.

She figured that she should've cared and would have been distraught to know her oldest friend hated her and thought her a lowlife criminal.

But she doesn't.

She already came to terms that she's a criminal. She's already moved on. Moved on from Harvey, Bruce, everything her old self would've held dear to her. Those things, instead of making her heart soar, made her stomach churn, head hurt, and blood boil.

"What my dearest lady friend says is true. You see those 'people' they're not who they pretend to be. They're not as 'innocent' as you say they are. You see, when the chips are down, these 'civilized' people--they'll eat each other." He settled back into his chair. "You see, we're not monsters…we're just ahead of the curve--"

Batman once again cut him off, grabbing the front of his vest and pulling him out of his chair, leaving him dangling with his knees skimming the table. Rachel felt her eyes widen and she herself jumped up, only to be grabbed by the hair and arm. She felt herself being pulled back and a gun was placed under her chin.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a police man with a stern face, holding her. Looking forward again, she saw the two men staring at them. The policeman finally spoke up, "This entire interrogation was supposed to be between Batman and the Joker, this woman here is only being held back as to not to interfere. "

"'Interfere' my ass! I'm not going to sit by and watch that stupid Bat beat the crap outta the Joker! It would be totally unfair!" Rachel was struggling and she could hear the policeman grunt in frustration. "Quit moving!" the man shoved the gun into her jaw forcefully, to get the message through. Rachel started to growl and the man got kinda freaked out.

"Get offa me!" She was so close to kicking the man! But before she could even lift her leg, the guy yanked her hair, pulling it all the way back to where she was looking up at the ceiling. The gun had followed her head and was still digging into her skin.

"Keep quiet! Mr.…uh…Batman….please continue," and with another yank at her hair, she fell silent, planning her escape.

Batman and the Joker just stared at the two, and both men held hate written in their eyes, along with a certain protectiveness. Rachel didn't have enough time to evaluate it though, because for one, she could barely see it, so she was probably imagining it. Another thing was, they continued their fight/interrogation.

"Where is Dent?!" Batman growled/yelled. The Joker laughed, "You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you--"

Batman slammed him onto the wall, hands fisted in the Joker's vest. "I have one rule!" The Joker smirked, "Then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth." Batman gave a low growl, "Which is?"

The Clown Prince of Crime let out a laugh and said, "The only way to live is without rules, and tonight you're gonna break your one rule!"

Batman let out a roar, and flipped the Joker onto the table. Rachel saw this, and let out a shriek, and started struggling again.

_Stop hurting him!_

She saw Batman rip the chair out of the ground and out it under the door handle, locking the door. When she felt the policeman's grip loosen, she grabbed the gun with her free hand, ripped it out of his hand, and brought that same hand back and slammed the gun and her fist into the man's face. The guy dropped to the ground, unconscious, and Rachel was already walking forward, getting in between Batman and the Joker.

She pointed the gun at Bruce, and watched him halt. "I said, _back off_!" She had a glare in her eyes that she never had before. Batman's eyes stared at her for a moment, holding her gaze, before taking small tiny steps towards her.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, turning them into slits. "Are you stupid or something? If you don't _back off_--!" she stalked up to him, poking him with the gun, "then I swear to God, I will shoot you in the head!"

Batman just stood there. Then, he pushed her aside, as if she was a _ragdoll_. He stomped over to where the Joker was finally getting up. Before he could actually get near him again, Rachel ran between them, once again.

"What the _hell's_ your problem? I am _not_ invisible, so you better realize I'm here!" Rachel was _furious_! She would not be ignored like that!

Batman sighed, as if she was a nuisance. Then, "Sorry Rachel," he grabbed the gun from her and knocked her to the ground.

Everything went fuzzy, and she felt her head crack on the tile. Reaching back, she felt a liquid-y substance leaking from her head. Putting her hand in her line of vision, she caught sight of crimson.

She was bleeding.

She heard a big 'crack' noise and tried lifting her head. Barely seeing, she saw the Joker on the ground and above him on the glass was where she guessed his head had come in contact with it.

Batman was standing over him, yelling, about to hurt him again.

She couldn't let that happen again.

Using as much strength as she could manage, she lifted herself up, and crawled to her knees. She felt her knees about to give away, so she quickly threw herself on the Joker, facing Batman.

"LOOK! I'll tell you where he is! There are two spots where he could be located, I'm not sure where myself, so don't try! After I tell you, please, leave!"

She quickly told him, and with a swish of his cape, left, stomping angrily.

After a few moments, she breathed a sigh of relief, and let her body slump on the Joker's. He in turn situated her next to him, farthest away from the door, putting his arm around her.

The guard she had knocked out had come to, and was now standing guard at the door, now sporting a black eye. He looked pissed, and Rachel couldn't blame him.

She leaned her head on the Joker's shoulder, and knew he felt her blood soaking his shirt. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up, "I want my phone call, _I want it_. I want my phone call." The guard smirked, "Sure you do."

Rachel felt a vein throbbing in her forehead.

The Joker started talking about how he preferred knifes over guns, and just to the sound of his voice, she felt relaxed and content, and fell into a lull of a sleep for a few seconds, calming down the ache in her head.

She felt the Joker twitch underneath her, and snuck an eye open to see the cop walking towards them. She understood and watched as the Joker cracked his neck. She felt him press the hidden knife he had into her hand, which she took, and when the man was close enough, she grabbed him, holding him in a hostage position, putting the knife to his neck.

They went into the main area, where the rest of the officers resided, and when they saw them, they all immediately took out their guns.

"What do you want?" one of the men screamed. The Joker, who was in front of her, calmly stated, "I just want my phone call."

They all looked at each other, then one threw his phone to the Joker, who caught it and dialed.

Rachel knew what was going to happen, so when she heard the phone ringing, she threw the cop away from her, towards the rest of the cops, and ducked.

A bomb then exploded the building, leaving only ruin and two freaks.

**Alrighty! ^^ the next chapter! As you can see, Rachel cares enough for the Joker that she might even love him, and/or sacrifice herself for him. Probably both ;P**

**I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! xD PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. A FuhReak!

Chapter 4-

They were in a car, driving at, at least 100 miles per hour, she was at the wheel and he in the passenger seat. They had just blown up the Police Headquarters and were now fleeing the premises.

Of course, both were laughing their heads off.

In fact, at one point, the Joker stuck his head out of the car and, like a dog, started howling and shaking his hair all around, causing her to laugh harder.

Don't get her wrong, she's still shaken up from watching the Joker get beaten up. But, just being around him, and all the comments he makes, and jokes…it helped her, calmed her. It made her feel a hell of a lot better. Which is actually one of the reasons she cares about him so much. No one had ever made her feel like that before. No one had that sort of power to make her feel that way. Before, with Bruce and Harvey, she always had to fake positive emotions. Well, the ones that would seem normal to them. She had to fake and suppress the emotions that made her so much like the Joker in personality. Like when they watched movies, she had to hold in her laughter at all the gory parts and the disgusting and evil scenes.

It just made her look like a freak. And she didn't want to seem that way, afraid of what people might think.

Now she couldn't care less. That was the biggest reason why she was here, with him. She loved the feelings he gave her, and she loved how…_**alive**_ she felt.

It was amazing!

They had to go back to the hidden hideout now, since the police were probably looking for them. Rachel made a quick swerve in the car, causing the Joker to fly back into the car, making them laugh even harder.

When they finally reached the place, she stopped the car and turned it off.

They had some chaos to create.

* * *

Bruce was angry. Not only did Harvey lose half his face, Rachel was acting feistier than ever. Which was bad for him, since knowing her, she'd probably try to stop him next time he attacked the Joker. And knowing him, he'd probably hesitate and end up not stopping _them_.

And all because he still had feelings for her.

He remembered when he saw the announcement on TV. It was on the news, and they had pictures and videos, sent in from an 'anonymous' caller who wanted to remain unknown. Each picture and video broke his heart a hundred times over. Frame after frame it was them kissing, or laughing or her just in general, helping him with his evil ways. Then big letters came on the screen, proclaiming that the Assistant District Attorney, Rachel Dawes, was having an affair with the psycho villain, the Joker.

Then it showed a bunch of reporters, going after all her family and friends, asking them if they ever saw this coming. Of course, Harvey was on there, and the poor guy looked shell-shocked. He stuttered, hurt in his eyes, and said, 'no comment'.

Alfred then turned off the TV, disappointment set of his old face. Bruce could understand where he's coming from though, the butler thought of her as his own daughter. Bruce himself was shocked. He never expected _Rachel_ of all people to do something like this. In fact, she was the _last_ person he thought would turn evil. She had always seemed so innocent, naïve, and, though he hate to say it, _weak_.

But she was his childhood friend, he would always see her as that little girl he used to play with, the one who needed him to come and save her. The one that would be there for him, and never leave him like his parents did. The one who would _marry him_ someday.

But apparently that wasn't going to happen. He knew this wasn't going to happen the moment he saw her walking with Dent. Even though he knew she didn't _love_ him, he knew she cared for Dent, and he couldn't ask her to break his heart.

Now he had to deal with Dent being in the hospital, with half his face burned off, and the stress of waiting for the Joker to strike once again. He felt so paranoid at this point, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was Batman, and these citizens looked to him for peace….Well, not at the moment, but he was the only one that _could_ save them now.

* * *

It was huge.

'This pile of money he had stolen was humongous!' Rachel thought as she stood on top of said thing herself. Alongside her was the Joker himself, and Lau. Of course, Lau was tied up and bound and there against his will.

Oh well.

She heard people come in and looked over to the door to see the Chechen walk in with his henchmen. The man started talking, and even normally his voice was hard to hear, for his accent, but now, he had a cigar sticking in his mouth, making every word even _more_ unintelligible to her. Of course, the Joker apparently has good hearing and was able to understand.

Before she knew what was happening, the Joker grabbed her around the waist, and jumped up, with her still in his arms, and landed on the slope, causing both to slide down the pile, her screaming merrily while he was just laughing.

When they reached the bottom, he still had her in his arms, but had her in bridal style. He swung her around before setting her down. Then he turned to the Chechen.

"I told you I'm a man of my word," he leaned down and picked up the fallen money, then chucked it at Lau, hitting him dead on in the head.

The Chechen said something then, which sounded something like: "You don't look like the type of guy to do stuff for the money" he then smirked, as if trying to joke around with him.

The Joker turned back to him, and started walking back slowly with every word he spoke, brushing past her, "I'm a guy of simple tastes. I like dynamite, and gunpowder, and…**gasoline**!" when he spoke the last word the clown goons started pouring gasoline all over the money. Well, half of it.

The Chechen moved forward, as if going to stop them, but the Joker got in front of him, blocking his way. Then, he took the cigar out of the Chechen's mouth, startling the man.

"I thought you said you're a man of your word?"

The Joker started blowing on the cigar, then he tossed it to the money, starting a fire. He looked back to the man, "I'm only burning _my_ half." He leaned in closer to the Chechen, "This town deserves a better class of criminal." He smiled, Glasgow smile alight with the color of blood and fire, "And I'm gonna give it to em. Tell your men they work for me now."

The Chechen snarled, "They won't work…for a f**ur-**_**reak**_!"

The Joker glared; something he actually didn't do very often, "A _**Fuh-reak**_?!" he was mocking the man's accent, and then took out a gun and pointed it at said man. "Then why don't we cut you up into little pieces," he took out an extra knife and tossed it to one of his men, "and feed you to your pooches? Hm? Then we'll see how loyal and hungry dog _**really is**_!" at the last words his voice came out in a low growling voice, which caused fear and thrill to shoot up her spine. She shivered. Seeing him like this should scare her, but it didn't. It made her feel more exhilarated and adventurous.

She snapped to it when the Joker turned back to her, but not _**to**_ her. He had a phone out and was dialing a number, "It's not about the _money_, it's about sending a _**message**_."

She watched as he gave his short little introduction, then his threatening to blow up a hospital if a man named Coleman Reese wasn't dead in the next hour.

Rachel smirked.

_Time to have some fun._

* * *

The man ended up not being killed, although he did have a few close calls, which she heard. At the moment she didn't care. She was sitting outside in the waiting area of a hospital. Everyone around her was rushing about, trying to get every one of the patients out.

No one could recognize her, of course. She had on a beanie that covered the top of her hair, with the rest of it basically flowing about her. She had a purple tank top on with jeans, and a black trench coat that resembled the Joker's.

Speaking of which, the clown in question was nowhere to be seen. He had left her there to sit for a while and she had guessed he was going to see Harvey.

She had already seen him herself, while he was unconscious. No one had known she was there, not even the Joker. It was when he was getting ready for this part of the phase. She saw the gaping hole in his face and his bulging eye that never seemed to close or look away.

It had hurt her, to see him this way, for she did care for him a little bit, but she remembered what he said about her and quickly squashed the pity.

Unbidden, the memory flashed before her eyes.

_She was opening her apartment door, ready to fall asleep. It had been today that the news displayed her affair, and she just wanted to sleep it off. _

_When she turned on the lights she saw Harvey sitting in her chair, looking somber, pensive, angry, and sad all at once, and it made her insides churn._

_He spoke first, "I saw the news today. The news team personally told me actually, wanting my opinion on the matter. I didn't tell them." He was turning his silver coin in his hand, "Do _you_ want to know what I feel about it?"_

_She didn't answer, still standing in the lobby of her small pad._

_His hand squished the coin. He glared up at her, "Why did you do it, Rachel? Huh? What made you fall into the arms of the man who is trying to destroy this city? Was it me? Was I pressuring you? With my marriage proposal? What is it?"_

_She still didn't answer, feeling guilty for what she's put him through. He was a good man, he didn't deserve this._

But neither do you

_He misinterpreted her silence for something she did not know. "Was it to make me jealous? To get back at me for something?" he was starting to get red in the face, and her not talking was only making it worse. He was going to start losing it real soon._

_He stood up, fully ranting and talking nonsense, then he said something she never thought he'd say, "Are you that much of a whore that you'd fuck both Bruce AND the Joker behind my back? I mean seriously Rachel; you could've hidden it a little better. Did it shock you to see one of your biggest secrets come out on live TV? Now you'll be known as the slut of the city, and I'll be a known boyfriend/almost-fiancée, and then it'll ruin everything I worked for! This whole scandal will ruin everything," he was pacing, running his hands through his blonde hair._

_Rachel just stood there in shock, anger, and hurt. Of course the latter wasn't that bad, but she hurt to know that people thought that she was a whore of all things. She probably loved that man in makeup for all they know. They can't judge her like that!_

"_Shut up…." was what came out of her mouth. It came out small and tiny, like a whisper, and it stopped the man in his tracks. _

"_What did you say?"  
Rachel glared up at him. "I can't believe you, Harvey. After all that's happened you're only concerned with your job? And where do you come off calling me a whore?" she stalked straight up to him, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger._

_He glared back, "Since you started acting like one!" he spat back._

After that, it was just insults. He kept calling her names like slut and cheap and easy, while saying other crap about her that were total lies. She just yelled right back, trying to defend herself and her honor.

She heard footsteps down the corridor and looked over. It was the Joker of course, since everyone had left the building already, but what she saw, made her double up in laughter.

He was walking nonchalant, as if wearing a nurse's outfit was a normal day occurrence for him. His dress ended to his knees, exposing his (hairy) legs and his patched up (amazing) socks. He actually looked good in the outfit, she had to admit.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but, damn man, you look hot in a dress!" she stood up and linked her arm to his, which he squeezed back.

He flipped his hair back, "I know, don't I just make the whole transvestite thing work? I can pull it off way better than any other girl nurse could!" he giggled high-pitched and then took out the detonator. Right as he pressed the button, he made a 'KAPOW' sort of noise, mocking the sound of an explosion. And as they turned the corner she could hear the real explosions start up.

They were in the parking lot, heading towards the getaway bus they hijacked, when the explosions stopped suddenly.

Both of them stopped in confusion, then the Joker pulled his arm away from her to turn around a see what was happening, and started fiddling with the detonator. All of a sudden the rest of the explosions started up again and both jumped, and the Joker pushed her forward onto the bus.

She sat down next one of the windows in the back, and the Joker sat next to her. Both had nothing else to do but wait for the ride to end, so she just settled her head on his shoulder and watched the building burn to pieces.

_It was magnificent._

**There yas go! Chapter 4! I gots it done! And I hope ya'll like it! I just had to add Nurse Joker and the whole money pile, so I hope you guys also enjoyed my alterations of those scenes for Jokachel! ^^**

**Plz review!**


	5. The Ending?

Chapter 5-

Boats were a stupid source of transportation. They're slow and you get queasy easily from the movement of the water's flow.

Rachel didn't see the point to them, but apparently they were good for one thing though. They helped her and the Joker conduct social experiments such as these.

She knew Batman and Gordon and the SWAT and every other imaginable crime fighting stoppers out there were waiting just outside. She also knew that dear Two-Face was going to intervene in some way for Gordon, so he would be out of their hair soon.

She sighed as she leaned against the big window overlooking the docks. From there they had perfect access to the ferries' systems, letting the Joker reveal why their power shut off. She was able to see the reflections of those inside from where she stood and giggled under her breath at the frenzy of the shadows. Now they were given the rules of the game, and it was time to see where their common sense took them.

It was like a show, and the Joker was the puppeteer, and those on the boats were the puppets, laid out and ready for action. And all of Gotham was the audience forced to watch and applaud.

She heard the rustle of fabric and felt the Joker sidle up to her side. He put his arms around her and buried his face into her neck, breathing her in, while getting rid of the stress his _lovely_ job created.

She leaned back and tilted her head onto his shoulder. They both stood there comfortably, watching the view peacefully….well, as peaceful as one could get in this situation. She felt the bumpy surface of his scars move across her neck and his heated breath ghost over her shoulder as he began to talk.

"Weeeeeeeee….are gonna have a visitor soon…We need to get ready for that."

When he spoke, she had finally remembered the Rottweilers that were in the same room as them. He had taken them from the Chechen after his goons took care of him. They were meant as a distraction for Batman, seeing as they are one of his weaknesses on his bat suit.

She sighed; this whole Batman-and-Two-Face-thing was really wearing her out. Not to mention the fact that she was always worrying about the Joker's wellbeing. But, she promised him and herself that she'd help him with this. She was able to deal with it all, as long as she had him; she knew she could handle it.

She sighed again, only this time it was wistful and happy. She leaned her head farther back, moving her mouth closer to his, as if searching. He recognized where she was heading and met her there halfway, attaching his scarred mouth to hers.

They stood in silence, just kissing there as if they were the only ones there. Which, in fact they were…

Well, they were until a new set of footsteps joined them.

The Joker moved his head away from hers, but kept his arms around her, and looked to the source of the interruption. The source had two pointy ears pointing out the top of its head, so they knew they could rule out Harvey.

She saw the Joker's face turn up in a wicked grin. She could just picture him saying one thing at that very moment.

_It's Showtime…_

His arms slid out from around her and took a few steps towards the giant bat. "Well, well, well, Batsy has finally decided to grace us with his presence!"

Rachel stood off behind the two and watched with a careful eye on the happenings. She watched as the Joker set the dogs on him and took out his favorite knife. She watched as Batman fought against the beasts and eventually threw them off. She watched as the Joker came up in a surprise attack and beat the shit out of Batman.

She watched as Batman's eyes glowed blue and flickered when he stumbled.

_What is that?_ She wondered as she watched the Joker smack Batman in the face with a lead pipe and as Batman crashed through the glass outside.

She figured it was something to do with how he found them, and just passed it off as nothing. She knew Bruce was just weird like that with all those crazy inventions.

She went back to her watching, but gasped all of a sudden when she saw that Batman was about to hit the Joker with one of those gauntlets on his arms. And she knew that that would cause The Joker to fall off the building.

That was _not_ happening anytime soon.

She went into action and ran over to the two. She saw Batman raise his arm and aim and ran faster, panicking, thinking she wasn't going to make it on time.

_Please please please please PLEASE! Help me make it on time!_

She threw herself in front of the Joker, whose back was somehow facing the edge, and pushed him out of the way. She felt a searing pain in her arm and saw red pouring out of her arm; knowing the Bat had hit her. She felt the pressure push her over, and since her balance was so poor already, it only helped the fall. Next thing she knew, she was free falling.

* * *

She felt the wind whip around her, and she watched wide-eyed as she kept falling into the darkness. Her mind still had not grasped the fact that she was plummeting to her death, her mind was just blank.

Her situation finally sunk in and a scream ripped out of her throat. She threw her arms in front of her face and in her mind's eye watched as, in a clichéd fashion, as her whole life flashed before her eyes.

Her as a child playing with a young child-Bruce. Her crying and being hugged by young-Bruce and his mother after her parents had beaten her again. Her standing next to young-Bruce and Alfred as they buried his parents. Her living with young-Bruce and Alfred because her parents were both dead. Her crying next to Alfred because Bruce had randomly disappeared. Her becoming a lawyer because she knows she can't be dependent on the theory that Bruce will come back. Her being poisoned by Dr. Jonathon Crane and seeing Bruce again. Her finding out Bruce is really Batman. Her meeting Harvey and breaking off romantic ties to Bruce. Her living her life as an Assistant D.A. next to Harvey. Her becoming bored with her life and hating it all the while. Her at the fundraiser and her chance meet with the infamous Joker. Her falling for the painted man. Her joining the painted man. Her having quiet moments with said painted man and them just talking. Her with him just _being_. Her jumping in the way of the oncoming gauntlet and sacrificing her life for him.

She came back to the present and realized that she didn't regret her decision at all. She was glad she was going to die if it meant she could protect him. She smiled as she felt tears stream out of her eyes, flying back into the wind and into the strands of her hair.

The one thing she did regret though, and that she would _always_ regret is…

That she never told him _she loved him_.

She clenched her eyes closed tight and awaited the moment she collide with the ground. She thought she had heard her name being shouted a moment ago, but she just waved it off as her imagination. She knew they couldn't save her now.

She almost swallowed her own tongue when a grappling hook wrapped around her leg and stopped her in midair.

She yelped and her arms flung out in front of her. She looked around and realized she had fallen at least halfway to the ground.

_Damn…_

She swayed in the air and hadn't yet felt them pull her up. She was beginning to feel the blood go to her head and started to get dizzy. She started frantically waving her hands around when a tug pulled on her leg, and she began ascending the air, towards the enemy and the love of her life.

When she reached the window she had _oh so gracefully_ fallen out of, she saw the Joker sitting on his knees watching her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't fathom. She glanced over and saw Batman holding the rope connected to her leg. It was over a beam that was just over her. The Joker got up when she was near and reached his arms out to her. She quickly reached to him and he turned her over in his arms so she wasn't upside down.

He began pulling her farther in the building and quickly cut off the rope from her leg. She was on the ground still so he kneeled over her and wrapped his arms protectively around her tightly. She gasped as the air left her lungs once again, but that didn't stop her from digging her head into his chest and breathing his own unique smell in and taking deep breaths, trying to get her wits back. When she was more clear-headed she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

She remembered her thoughts before they saved her then. She remembered what she had to do right then, before Bruce took the Joker away from her and separated them. She took a few extra breaths, to gather up her courage.

She lifted her head to look into his eyes, surrounded in both black paint and natural dark circles from lack of sleep. "Joker…I have to say something before….well…before…"

He whispered something, and she quickly leaned in to catch it, and when she heard it her eyes widened.

She looked back to his face in shock and happiness and awe. A big grin formed on her face.

_He told her his name! His __**real **__name!_

Her smile softened though, and in a soft voice to match, she whispered back, "I love you…_Jack Napier_…"

His eyes widened this time, and his scars stretched when his lips pulled back in a huge smile. Not a smirk or a mocking, evil, I'm-going-to-kill-you smile. An actual smile. A smile any man would get when he was _actually_ happy.

He leaned in, and pressed his nose to hers, not unlike what they did in the interrogation room. "I love you too…._Rachel Dawes_…" he smirked at the end of that, adding on the last bit to copy her, even though he meant everything he had said.

She grinned even more and crashed her lips to his, to which he responded enthusiastically.

Their moment was interrupted horribly short by a rude cough, and they broke apart to stare at a shocked Batman. Rachel internally sighed in relief that she remembered to whisper Jack's name to where only Jack himself could hear. The only thing Bruce had witnessed was the little kissing they did.

Rachel gripped Jack tighter in her arms and stared defiantly at Batman, not ready to let go of Jack soon at all.

* * *

Bruce looked at her face and sighed. He knew she was going to put up a fight and be stubborn. He really hated using force on her, but…he guessed this was the payback he could give her for betraying him.

He swiftly walked up to them and grabbed the Joker's arm and roughly pulled away from Rachel, who quickly reached her arms towards the clown as if trying to bring him back into her embrace. Bruce ignored her and pushed the Joker into the ground and kicked him in the abdomen. The Joker coughed, grabbing his middle and tried to catch his breath.

* * *

Jack watched as Batsy walked back over to Rachel and picked her up from behind, since she was struggling to get to him, and picked her up, kicking and screaming, to a pillar, not that far away, maybe 10 feet from himself, and tied her there with the rope that had just saved her life a few minutes ago.

He tried to get up but was quickly shoved down when Batsy had come back, and with strength only a freak Bat-human could have, beat the living snot out of him, till Jack felt his own consciousness fade away.

* * *

Rachel watched in horror as Bruce, her old childhood friend/enemy beat her Jack into unconsciousness, and started violently struggling against the binds that held her.

After Bruce stopped, he merely looked at her, then left in a black swish of his cape.

She wasn't even paying attention anymore though; she was too busy trying to reach the small switchblade in her back pocket.

* * *

When the police finally made it to the location; where the vigilante, known as Batman, had told Commissioner Gordon, who told them, where the villain the Joker and his assistant Rachel Dawes, the former attorney, was; they were in for a severe shock.

All that was there was a small dried spot of blood and a pile of rope near a pillar and shards of glass where the window was broken.

But _no one_ was there.

_They had escaped._

* * *

**dun dun DUN!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?! Oh noes! O . O Well, guess what? It's the end! xP sorry….:D**

**Don't worry, though, if you want me to write a sequel I might, and I think I might add the Johnny Depp!Riddler maybe…..cuz I just LUV Johnny and the idea of him as the Riddler! ^^**

**R&R!**


End file.
